Hope
by ronmionexalways
Summary: Christian,despierta una manana y nada esta en su lugar. no soy buena con los Summary. Los personajes pertenecen E. L. James
1. Despertar

La luz entraba por la enorme ventana, por la ventana que mostraba a Seattle en todo esplendor, la ciudad había despertado, si es que alguna vez durmió, si se abrieran las ventanas se escucharía el buenos días de la ciudad, los autos, el murmullo de la gente, sonios de ambulancias, bomberos, el cantar de pájaros, pero no era así, la ventana estaba cerrada, e impedía el ruido, pero no a luz segadora qué daba el sol, cortinas corridas, si normalmente se deben de cerrar, pero debió haber sido una noche muy divertido, para tomar eso por alto, el ojigris sonrió tratando de recordar la noche anterior, pero algo no cuadraba, sin duda estaba en escala, no recuerda como llego allí, aun medio dormido pensó estar soñando, extendió su brazo al otro extremo de la cama buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, y al no encontrarla se sobresalto y se levanto de la cama rápidamente, pero luego volvió a respirar tranquilamente, 6 años de matrimonio eran suficientes como para estar seguro que ella lo amaba y jamás lo dejaría, así que se tranquilizo, supuso que ella le hubiera dejado una nota o algo si fuera algo de que tuviera que preocuparse, sin mirar con atención entro al cuarto de baño, para terminar de despertar.

Al salir de la ducha, fue a su vestidor y se decidió por una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, era domingo, hoy estaría en casa todo el día con su familia, se termino de vestir se miro en el espejo, se sonrió a si mismo.  
-suertudo- musito..  
Fue a buscar su reloj y celular, a su mesita de noche, al volver a su habitación, todo parecía normal, pero se sentía diferente, tomo su reloj, lo vio, domingo, 11:37 a.m " tuve que haber tenido una estupenda noche para dormir hasta tan tarde, que no puedo recordar nada, " pensaba feliz el hombre " con toda razón anastasia no seguía aquí es casi medio día, me dejo dormí, me ama" suspiro el hombre se ajusto su reloj, frunció el ceño, miraba detenidamente su mesita de noche. "Que raro falta algo que debería estar aquí, si, la foto Anastasia y mía del día de nuestra boda", miro al buro del otro lado de la cama, "también falta la foto donde estoy con los niños", rodo los ojos,

-niños- dijo para si mismo tomo su BlackBerry, estaba apagada, desde el accidente en charlie tango, nunca la deja que se agote la batería, siempre tiene por arriba del 60%, debió haberla apagado, la encendió se desespero, tardo mas que siempre.  
-que demonios- refunfuño, su BlackBerry, prendió como si fuera recién comprada, no tenia ningún mensaje o correo, o llamada, o perdida, o llamada realizada, o cualquier tipo de contacto, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera las fotos que tenia de su familia como protector de pantallas, en su lugar estaba el logo de BlackBerry,, -niños- volvió a decir, los amaba pero si eran algo traviesos, debería decirle que no temaran las cosas de papá, al menos no las del trabajo, ahorra tenia cosas que recuperar.

Salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo, iba a entrar a la cocina para ver que podía desayunar, lo intercepto Taylor al pasar por el salón.  
-señor, iba a- se vio interrumpido el hombre  
-sabes donde esta Ana?-  
-si justo por eso lo buscaba esta subiendo en el ascensor, si me necesita estaré en mi oficina- dijo el hombre  
Christian estaba sorprendido por la actitud del hombre, pero en fin "Ana esta llegando, adonde habrá ido, y por que no me avisa, odio no saber donde esta"', se molesto por un momento, y luego camino hacia el ascensor..  
Espero ansioso a que se abriera el ascensor-  
-señor Grey, buenos días- dijo una muy sorprendía castaña  
-buenos días-respondió aun mas sorprendido el hombre  
-llegó tarde- la mujer nerviosa reviso su reloj, en su muñeca, el señor Grey era bastante duro con los castigos, y ...  
-disculpa, quien eres y que haces aquí, y donde esta Ana, mi jefe de seguridad me dijo que subía el ascensor- comento Christian un tanto irritado,  
-soy, soy Ana Brown-, tartamudeo- me pidió que vinera hoy, ya que ayer le era imposible verme, hice algo que le molestara señor Grey-  
-disculpa, no estoy entendiendo nada, para que te pedí que vinieras?, cualquier cosa relacionada con el trabajo lo resuelvo e la oficina- comento  
-señor Grey esta actuando muy extraño, no es nada relacionado con su trabajo soy Ana Brown su actual,…  
-sumisa-susurro el, al ver a la mujer, delgada, castaña, ojos almendrados, era guapa, nada comparada con su mujer, pero era linda.  
-quiere que lo espere en mi habitación.- dijo una dudosa castaña  
-TAYLOR- grito  
En menos de 1O segundos el hombre estaba frente a el.  
-que significa esto- hablo Christian señalando a la mujer  
-señor, me pregunto por ella hace unos minutos,-  
-no Taylor, te pregunte por la señora Grey, no por ella, de que se trata esta mala broma- grito  
-señor tranquilizase, quiere que llame al doctor, no debe sentirse bien, nunca duerme mas allá de las 7;00 y esta actuando raro.  
-yo raro- murmuro - Esto no da gracia - tomo sus llaves y se dirigió a su casa.

Subió a su auto y dirigió hacia península olympic pensando en el día de mierda que llevaba.  
Al llegar no pudo acceder no traía sus llaves, no abrían las puertas, cuando comenzó a tocar como desquiciado, ningún empleado salió, pareciera que la casa estaba deshabitada...  
Resoplo fuerte y comenzó a pensar cual era su siguiente movimiento.  
-la casa de mis padres- hablo para si mismo, subió a su auto y fue hacía donde sus padres.  
Al llegar por fin se relajo, soltó el aire que tenia contenido "Algo normal", esperaba que ahí atuviera Ana y los niños, y que quien quiera que fuera que se estuviera burlando de el, terminara ya.  
-Christian que sorpresa- saludo amorosamente Grece, mientras le depositaba. 2 formales besos en las mejillas,  
Christian se sorprendió por milésima vez en el día, por la distancia de su madre, hace 7 años había terminado con esa ridícula distancia.  
-hola mama-


	2. Intentar

Decidí con todo el corazón, que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, pero aquí estoy tirado en mi cama de adolescente, en casa de mis paredes, solo, pero es sumamente estúpido, recuerdo haber hecho el amor con Ana, justo en esta habitación, lo recuerdo, ¡joder! , sus sonidos su aroma, ¿me estere volviendo loco?

, todo fue tan real, y bueno también esto es real, tengo que entender esto de una jodida vez,  
Me levanto, decido ignorar la ducha, salgo de mi habitación, sumido en un montón de incógnitas,

-Christian cariño, quieres que se te sirva el desayuno- hablo amorosamente mi madre, joder pobre mujer, con un hijo confundido, mamá no debe preocuparse por mi, que le digo, "ya estoy bien ", "que acepto, que nada es real".  
-no mamá gracias, voy a Grey hause, y aun tengo que pasar por escala a cambiarme- señale mi ropa desaliñada.  
-Hijo, no deberías asistir al trabajo así, tomate un descanso, llamé al doctor Flyn..- musito  
- ¿John? – Fruncí el ceño - ¿Donde esta? ¿Quiero verlo? ¿Que te dijo?- cuestione a mi madre,

-hay hijo, es que casi no compartes de tu vida, no estaba enterrada que ya no era tu doctor, lo siento- "que, que, que mierda de vida lleva este Christian".  
-No te preocupes mamá, me tengo que ir,- la estrecho entre mis brazos y le beso la mejilla-  
-Christian- sollozo un grito ahogado

-no digas nada mamá, ya hablaremos después, despídeme de papá - y así salí de la mansión de mis padres hasta mi audi, - "joder necesito otro auto, este me recuerda a mi Ana ", "pero no esta murta, debo olvidarme de ese sentimiento "' me subo al auto, lo enciendo y salgo silenciosamente a escala, "veo pasar autos, casas, el océano, todo gira, como si nada fuera diferente, y no lo es, aquí el confundido soy yo, alguna vez pensé que yo era el cascaron de un hombre, que equivocado estaba ", "mis niños, no existen", mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse- "como es la vida sin mis niños, sin mi teddy, sin mi princesa, tan perfectos, inteligentes, amorosos, hermosos, y su madre, que estará haciendo sin mi, si es que existe" una idea ronda por mi cabeza  
-Ana- pensé por un momento llamar a Welch para que la investigara, que estúpido suena eso, por dios se todo de ella, yo misma la buscare y veré por mis propios ojos como esta, y ojala todo este a mi favor, y pueda recuperarla, e intentar iniciar de nuevo "si realmente existe".

-que se supone que hacemos aquí- pregunto un curioso Elliot  
-me puedes decir por que me acompañaste- murmuro Christian mientras Se estacionaba frente a una editorial.  
-disculpa, soy un hermano preocupado, no es de siempre que tu madre te llame, y te diga, que algo le pasa a tu hermano, y cuando lo vez, y hablas con el parce que se le zafo un tornillo, pero lo raro es que este persiga a una mujer, lo siento hermano siempre pensé que eras…-  
-gay- lo corto Christian.  
-yo iba decir, de gustos diferentes, célibe, o en ascensión a monje ¿pero entonces no eres gay?- lo miro divertido el rubio.  
Christian lo fulmino con la, mirada "¿enserio?" - no Elliot no soy gay-  
Christian bajo de su coche. Eliot lo imito entraron A las oficinas de sip, pero al abrir las puertas-  
-disculpe, ¿me puede decir que paso?- pregunto Christian a un trabajador, que llevaba una escalera.  
-remodelación señor-  
-pero si son las oficinas de SIP. Verdad-  
-si pero como mencione anteriormente estamos remodelando-  
-y ¿donde están los empleados?-  
-oficinas, temporales- objetó  
-me puede decir ¿en donde están ubicadas?-  
-lo siento señor no lo se, y si me disculpa estoy trabajando-  
-sabe a quien le puedo preguntar- insistí  
-aquí estamos solo trabajadores, el arquitecto responsable no se encuentra aunque no podría asegurarle que el pueda darle esa información, compromiso- dijo el hombre y los dejo-

-Vámonos hermano, busquemos en otro lugar quizás su casa, - sugirió  
Elliot, se sentía mal por su hermano, no lo dejaría solo, tarde o temprano se iba a cansar y el lo llevaría a casa.

Christian, estaba perdido, su vida literalmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era diferente. Manejo hacia el apartamento, que Ana anteriormente compartía con Kate, rezo por tener suerte.  
-hola linda- Elliot contestaba su teléfono.  
-no ahorra no puedo, pero mañana voy a tu casa, -  
-sucia- dijo al teléfono.- nos vemos mañana- colgó y resoplo-mujeres-  
Christian lo miro ceñudo  
-que crees que haces- gruño  
-acompañar a mi hermano en su aventura- hablo dudoso  
-no ahorra con tu vida- el ojigris miraba atento el trafico  
-soy arquitecto, tengo mi propia empresa, me divierto, cosa que deberías hacer- enumero divertido  
-muchas mujeres-  
-si Christian, muchas, deberías probarlo-  
-y no es aburrido, estar de cama en cama, con mujer distintas cada noche-  
Eliot sonrió -no, hermano para nada aburrido-  
-y planeas hacerlo toda tu vida, el hermano que yo tengo presente, con el que jugué villar el miércoles, era un arquitecto recocido, el mejor me permito decirlo, tiene su propia empresa, no tiene mujeres distintas cada noche, en su rostro siempre tenia una sonrisa estúpida, bueno no puedo opinar al respecto yo tenia una igual, pero lo mas importante es que el era feliz, ¿tu eres feliz? -

Elliot no contesto pues habían llegado, al parecer fue un viaje en vano pues hace años que las personas que buscaban ya no Vivian ahí y no les pudieron proporcionar datos.  
Christian cada vez estaba mas deprimido, Elliot, seguía buscando una respuesta a la pregunta de su hermano,-  
-mira que hora es- escucho murmurar a Christian,  
Unos 17 minutos después donde Christian manejo como loco y se detuvo en un jardín de niños,  
-que demonios- resoplo Elliot  
-normalmente paso por los niños- susurro Christian, mirando hacia donde los niños salían, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse-

-Christian- musita mi hermano, mientras yo, sigo llorando recostado en el volante

-baja manejare yo por favor vamos a casa, o donde tu quieras por favor hermano, me estas matando, y me siento muy impotente- hablaba mi hermano trate de controlar mis sollozos, limpie mis ojos con mis manos, abrí la puerta para cambiar de lugar con mi hermano, observe el jardín, los adultos que iban a buscar a sus niños, y la vi, sonreí y corrí hacia la niña, con lonchera de la princesas, que esperaba por la entrada-  
Me pare frente a ella, -Ava-

…

Perdón por la tardanza, y pff tenia algo escrito, pero cuando lo retome, ppff y por eso, varias cosas están en primera persona, y otras en tercera,,, lo siento,


End file.
